El primer paso
by ScorpioDani
Summary: Milo y Camus han sido amigos desde que se conocieron, amistad que con el tiempo se convierte en algo más fuerte. Uno de los dos tendrá que dar el primer paso, ¿lo darán?


**El Primer Paso**

A Milo le gustaba Camus, pero era más bien que _le caía bien_ Camus. Desde hace mucho tiempo, más concretamente desde que se conocieron a los siete años.

En ese tiempo pensó que sólo era admiración por un niño tan lindo y de apariencia débil pero con tal poder y resistencia al frío, cuando él mismo se congelaba en las noches. Además era tan serio, era algo que Milo apreciaba pues él se reía ante cada minina cosa y no podía evitar hablar en voz alta y gastar bromas. El pequeño Milo estaba convencido que sólo era fascinación por el próximo caballero de Acuario, así que decidió que sería su amigo.

Y logró su cometido. Camus se hizo su mejor amigo, con quién más hablaba y más hacía planes, planes que al final solamente ejecutaba Milo pues el acuariano decía que no podía realizar semejantes actividades, aún con todo eran inseparables. Su amistad sólo se reforzó con el paso de los años al mismo tiempo que los sentimientos _de más que amigos_ que el escorpión sentía por Camus cobraban fuerza, y ya nisiquiera podia culpar a su adolescencia y las alborotadas hormonas porque ya habían superado esa etapa. Lo veía como algo más que su mejor amigo, como alguien a quién nunca dejaría ir, pero no como hermano. No porque no lo quisiera, sino porque si fueran hermanos Milo no se sentiría tentado a besarlo cada vez que de sus labios brotaba una de esas ocasionales y poco frecuentes risas. O pensaría que se veía absolutamente sexy y apetecible cada vez que fruncía el ceño y rabiaba por estar enojado con algo o alguien. Ni consideraría que se veía adorable cuando tenía esa mirada escrutadora y concentrada.

Sí, Milo de Escorpio estaba perdido.

Estaba ya perdido cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su reservado, sensato y apuesto mejor amigo.

Estaba perdido porque conocía al caballero de Acuario como nadie y estaba seguro, mucho más que seguro, que su amor jamás sería correspondido.

* * *

El caballero de Escorpio lo observaba entrenar cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía, lo ayudaba con sus prácticas, se quedaba observándolo fijamente cada vez que conversaban, salía en su ayuda cuando los otros hablaban de Camus a sus espaldas por su seriedad y misterio, se entristecía cuando se separaban durante largas temporadas por su entrenamiento en Siberia. Milo mostraba todos los síntomas de un hombre enamorado.

Lo que Milo no sabía era que el caballero de Acuario sentía lo mismo por él. Camus, al principio, pensó que sólo era agradecimiento, porque había sido la única persona que se había acercado a él. Desde el comienzo sintió algo extraño cuando un niño con cabellera rubia y ojos celestes se paró enfrente con una amplia sonrisa y la mano extendida; presentándose como Milo, el próximo valiente, tenaz y guapo caballero de la casa de Escorpio que quería ser su amigo. Camus no había sabido que hacer, nunca nadie había llegado a él de tal modo, así que después de varios minutos y de ver como esa hermosa sonrisa vacilaba y la mano temblaba, decidió aceptarla y prepararse para lo que venía, porque tenía el presentimiento que su amistad con ese chico sería _movida_.

Pero jamás se arrepentiría de haber estrechado aquella mano, desde entonces Milo se encargó de amoldar el carácter del pelirrojo. Y lo había logrado. Tal vez alguien que recién conociera a Camus no notaría la diferencia pues seguía siendo de carácter helado, estoico y con una apariencia que inspiraba nobleza. Sin embargo, para sus compañeros dorados el cambio era evidente, puede que su carácter no fuese el más amigable y abierto pero era amable, leal y justo, los requisitos que importaban para ser un caballero de Atenea. También era evidente para todos la relación especial que había entre los custodios de la octava y la undécima casa. Sólo faltaban que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta.

Camus podía pasarse horas escuchándole hablar, oyendo su risa, sustrayendo cada detalle del hermoso rostro de Milo, viéndole ejercitarse, observando cada movimiento de ese poderoso cuerpo que tanto se le antojaba tocar. Quería que Milo le besara y lo aplastara contra una columna, sentir su anatomía contra la suya, recorrer con sus manos todo su cuerpo y perderse en las sensaciones que el escorpión le provocaba.

Y Camus se reprendía, esos no eran pensamientos puros, no eran pensamientos que un caballero honorable debería tener, mucho menos con su mejor amigo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por sentir lo que sentía, él era un caballero de la Diosa Atenea, sólo para eso existía, sólo por eso vivía y sólo por eso debía preocuparse. Pero era Milo, y Milo era diferente, era especial, con su sonrisa y su sencilla forma de ser había llegado a lo más profundo de él y ya no lo podía sacar. Porque ya no sólo eran pensamientos, eran sueños. Sueños que tenía estando dormido o despierto, su mente no hacía discriminación. Sueños en los que no solamente se daban besos, sino que llegaban mucho más lejos. Y eran esas visiones las que se presentaban frente a sus ojos últimamente cada vez que el guardián de la casa del escorpión le hablaba.

Y quizás si Camus no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo tratando de que Milo no descubriera sus sentimientos, intentando ser como era normalmente a su lado y que no viera lo idiota que se volvía cada vez que sonreía; habría notado que su amor eran más que correspondido.

Pero ya no aguantaba y aunque estaba que se tiraba de los nervios y sentía que se quemaría por dentro si Milo lo rechazaba a él y a su amistad, lo iba a decir. Iba a revelar la verdad que por tantos años mantuvo encerrada en su interior, y que Zeus lo ayudara.

* * *

Milo ya estaba harto, harto de sentir sin poder demostrar, harto de ver a todos en el Santuario con parejas y desprendiendo amor, harto de ver a todos sus compañeros dorados y de bronce tener un aspecto de recién follados, harto de despertarse cada mañana con un problema en sus pantalones que volvía cada vez que pasaba más de cinco minutos con Camus, harto de estar perdiendo tiempo cuando podría estar abrazando al mago del hielo, ya había soportado suficiente esa situación y actuaría. Y si Camus lo rechazaba (aunque honestamente, una parte de él lo dudaba porque ¿quién puede rechazar al gran Milo de Escorpio?) se encargaría de conquistarlo, no importa el tiempo que le llevara. Lo importante ahí era dar el primer paso y Milo sería el valiente que lo haría.

Se levantó del tronco donde había estado practicando con Mu, el entrenamiento de ese día ya había terminado. Apenas se había comenzado a poner el sol y habían anunciado el fin por ese día, el caballero de Aries había huido al igual que sus otros compañeros. _Para estar con sus parejas, seguro_ –pensó con amargura Milo.

–Escorpión, aquí estás, necesito hablar contigo –escuchó la voz de Camus, acercándose. Milo tardó un segundo antes tragar con fuerza y voltear. Muy bien, él daría el primer paso, haría lo que se había propuesto ese día. Era casi de noche y estaban solos, era la oportunidad perfecta.

–Claro, Camus. De hecho, yo también quería tener una conversación contigo.

–Adelante, habla –el acuariano no estaba muy seguro ya de cómo comenzar.

–No, no tengo apuro. Puedo escucharte primero –y Milo también se estaba arrepintiendo, es que era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo.

–Bueno, yo… te quiero, Milo. Más que como sólo amigos –y aunque estaba seguro que parecía un niño de cinco por lo nervioso que estaba y lo seguramente temblorosa que le había salido la voz, tuvo que decirlo. ¡Era un caballero dorado de Atenea, por Zeus! Tenía que tener el suficiente coraje para enfrentar eso, y el momento era ahora o nunca así que agarró a Milo por la parte posterior de su cabeza y le plantó un gran beso. Tal vez ese sería su único beso con su amigo.

Luego de unos segundos y al ver que el escorpión no reaccionaba, lo soltó y se separó. Camus estaba nervioso y Milo estaba paralizado.

El francés decidió esperar a que a su compañero se le pasara el impacto para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Se disponía a sentarse en el tronco que anteriormente había desocupado Milo cuando sintió una mano que lo agarraba por el brazo y lo pegaba contra un torso duro y esculpido.

Milo lo besaba ferozmente y no tardó en empujarlo contra un árbol cercano y tocarlo por encima de las túnicas de entrenamiento. Camus le devolvía el beso con toda la pasión y cariño que sentía mientras enredaba sus dedos en la larga cabellera rubia y sentía la rodilla de Milo abriéndose espacio entre sus piernas. Ya la túnica se comenzaba a resbalar por su hombro, cuando el acuariano se separó con renuencia del beso. Pasó sus labios por el cuello de Milo hasta llegar a su oído, donde lamió y mordisqueó antes de hablar con voz ronca.

–Alguien podría vernos aquí. ¿Tu templo o el mío?

–Escorpio está más cerca –dijo con urgencia en la voz.

Camus asintió y tan rápidamente como pudieron sin que parecieran desesperados caminaron hacia la octava casa.

Detrás de unos árboles, dos caballeros dorados sonreían abiertamente mientras observaban como los protagonistas de la escena que acababan de presenciar, se alejaban rumbo a las doce casas.

–¿Lo ves, Saga? Sabía que esa tensión entre ellos tenía que acabar pronto. Era desesperante ver a Milo mirarnos mal a todos y aguantarnos su mal humor.

–Sí. Ya notaba esa tensión en Camus. Y para que él demuestre algo, debe ser grave –comentó, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el tronco del árbol sobre el que estaba recostado y acariciaba el suave cabello de Mu, que estaba sentado en su regazo; de espaldas a él.

–¿Y viste lo apasionado y expresivo que estaba Camus? ¡Quién lo habría imaginado! ¿Será siempre así con Milo?

–Oh, vamos, Mu, tú también eres muy _creativo_ cuando estamos teniendo…

Mu lo calló con un beso, que prometía más para Saga esa noche.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el octavo templo, Milo había empujado a Camus a la cama en cuanto colocaron un pie en la habitación. El escorpión lo había recorrido con la mirada de pies a cabeza, grabándose esa imagen mental para recordarla siempre como la primera vez que veía a su francés ansioso por él. Inmediatamente después, Milo gateó hasta el lecho, se subió y se posicionó encima de Camus, uniendo sus labios una vez más.

Mientras lo besaba, Milo se quitó sus sandalias y las de su pronto amante. Sus manos paseaban por todo el cuerpo de Camus, queriendo tocar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, hasta que encontró un miembro duro en su recorrido. Las manos del pelirrojo se movían sobre la espalda de Milo, devolviendo el beso, jadeando quedamente y enredando las piernas de ambos. Quería quitarle la ropa y sentir mucho más a ese griego que le quitaba el aliento desde hace mucho tiempo. El caballero de escorpio entendiendo a su compañero, se apartó para quitarse la túnica mientras Camus se quitaba la propia. Cuando no les quedaba más tela sobre su piel, se miraron a los ojos, dos tonalidades de azul observándose profundamente.

–Camus, no sabes lo mucho que me gustaste desde que te conocí, desde que te vi quise estar a tu lado. Eso que sentía se volvió más fuerte y sólo quería tenerte así como estamos ahora. Supongo que no te conozco tan bien como pensaba si nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentías hasta que tú mismo lo trajiste frente a mis ojos…

Camus lo interrumpió. –Lo importante es que ya estamos juntos, como al parecer siempre hemos querido pero ninguno se atrevía. Ahora deja de hablar y continuemos donde nos quedamos –sonrió.

Milo se limitó a asentir y devolverle la sonrisa, sintiendo un calorcillo expandirse por su pecho. Le dio un mordisquito a su nariz antes de seguir en lo que estaban. Esa noche era de ambos y tenían que disfrutarla tanto como pudiesen.

A la mañana siguiente todos los caballeros dorados sabían que había una nueva pareja en el Santuario. Los esperaban para felicitarlos, enhorabuena esos dos se habían confesado, ya tenían a todos de los nervios.

Milo y Camus llegaron tarde a los entrenamientos de ese día, pero con rostros brillantes de felicidad. Mucho más evidente en Milo, claro.

* * *

**Notas:** Esta historia la escribí hace tiempo aunque no me había atrevido a publicarla, pero quería contribuir un poquito a este fandom, más especialmente a esta pareja que me encanta. Espero que sea de su agrado y me hagan saber si les gustó (y si no tambien :P)


End file.
